Smashite
by Lazeryoshi810
Summary: Faptain Calcon, Captain Falcon's satanic white and pink clone, has created a dangerous army with mysterious powers. He has sent them to search ghost town urban city for a mineral called smashite. Captain Falcon and his fellow smashers team to fight back.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: _I do not own Nintendo or the Super Smash Bros. Series. If I did, then Mewtwo, Roy, and Pichu would be in Brawl with no Snake or Sonic to rape the game with horrible encounters online._

_

* * *

_

_In this world, there is an uncommon mineral known as "smashite". Smashite has a nonmetallic luster with a hardness of 1. Smashite has no known uses other than the creation of a certain item known as a smash ball. Smash balls are items in Super Smash. Bros. Brawl that float around the stage for a certain period time during a match, waiting to be broken. When broken, a rainbow flame appears around the person who broke it. Even breaking a small crystal of smashite can do the same. This person is granted almighty power for an amount of time when the power is unleashed. This is known as a "Final Smash"._

_

* * *

_

_A few months after the defeat of Black Shadow and Blood Falcon, the well-known Captain Douglas Jay Falcon thought he had finally finished his job. But there was another notorious clone of him. Remember Captain Falcon's white and pink costumes based on Jody Summer's clothes? That's exactly what he looked like. You taunt-match players know him as Captain Fabulous. But his name is Faptain Calcon, which sounds many times more horrible. Faptain Calcon is much more horrible than the likes of Black Shadow and Blood Falcon combined. By the many that knew of him, he is referred to as "the clone straight from hell" or "Satan himself disguised as Captain Falcon"._

_ Captain Falcon had several bloody battles with this clone of his. One day, our beloved captain believed that he had completely defeated Faptain Calcon with a Falcon Punch using all of his might left in their gruesome battle with some help from his fellow smashers. A few years later (present-day), Faptain Calcon returns. This time he has retrieved an item created by the evilest of scientists with immense power known as the Smash Sphere to create a dangerous army with mysterious powers. _

_ Faptain Calcon and his army later attack an urban city (which is now a ghost town) rumored to have smashite in a large amount. This city is said to have the most amount of smashite in the whole wide world. Meanwhile, Captain Falcon and his fellow smashers team up to fight back against this mysterious army. _


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer_:__ I do not own Nintendo or Super Smash Bros. and all that crap. If I did, Captain Falcon's final smash would be him saying "Come on, Blue Falcon!" and then the victim(s) will appear in a distant galaxy with Captain Falcon jumping out of his car/ship/thingamajig and with all his might Falcon Punching his opponent._

_Author's Note:__ Rated M for strong language and explicit blood and gore. It doesn't appear in this chapter but will in the next chapter and so on. _

The story tarts off in a room of an underground base. Its walls are a light metallic blue color. There is a chalkboard in the front of the room. To the far left, there is a podium (unused). Captain Falcon is standing at the front of the room where the chalkboard is. He is explaining something to the whole Super Smash Bros. roster (which are all chatting with each other) except for Toon Link and Young Link (not there because Link is Link and doesn't need to be represented by younger versions), R.O.B. (he hasn't arrived yet), along with Dr. Mario (who is the same person as Mario) as well as Wolf (I do not want to give you guys any spoilers).

"Alright everybody," Captain Falcon said to the whole roster of the Super Smash Bros. series, excluding who I said before this.

The whole group started to quiet down.

"Everybody, listen and listen carefully. Faptain Calcon's army will appear at any time. It could be today, or tomorrow. We need to prepare for this battle. Are there any questions?"

Ganondorf got up and said, "Why can't you just send me? I'll kill them all!"

"Don't underestimate them," the captain answered, "I've never fought any of them since they haven't shown up yet, but you can't assume that they're weak.

Ganondorf snarled quietly and sat right back down. Snake said, "There's no way in hell that Faptain Calcon would create soldiers as strong as or stronger than him."

"I never said that he made a soldier stronger than himself. I'm just making an example."

"But—"

"This is a serious situation, don't argue."

"…"

After the meeting, almost everyone else goes around to socialize. Kirby runs off with Pikachu and Pichu rush to the kitchen to get some snacks. The characters then start rooming with each other. Mario roomed with his brother Luigi; Ganondorf with Bowser and King Dedede; Diddy Kong with his beloved uncle, Donkey Kong; Link rooms with Zelda (audience say 'Oooooooooh!' like characters are kissing in a live action show); and Lucario rooms in with Mewtwo. Fox rooms with Falco (yet their room has 3 beds for a reason); Snake with Sonic; Marth with Roy; and the freezing duo Ice Climbers are together. Ike rooms with Red, the Pokémon Trainer; Kirby rooms with Pikachu, Pichu and Jigglypuff; Olimar rooms with Wario and Mr. Game & Watch; Pit with Yoshi; Ness with Lucas: and Peach rooms with Samus. At the end of the hallway, Captain Falcon roomed with Meta Knight. For some yet to be (or possibly already) explained reason there was an empty room in front of Peach's and Samus's room.

That night happened to be quiet, too quiet. Lucario had trouble sleeping. It was possibly because of the fact that Faptain Calcon's army could have appeared at any time, even as he was actually thinking of that.

"Mewtwo, are you awake?" he said.

"Yeah, I'm awake."

"I can't sleep."

"Me neither."

"Why can't you sleep?"

"I can sleep; it's just that I'm genetically made, so I don't require sleep. So what's the reason?"

"I can't sleep because I anxious about the fight. It could be any day; they could be getting ready right now and may come in the morning!"

"Faptain Calcon's not that stupid, Lucario. They probably require sleep as well."

"Yeah, they could be getting well rested."

"Yeah…"

Author: Ya see Mewtwo and Lucario are getting along well, unlike what you guys think about the fact that Lucario replaced Mewtwo in Brawl. Now let's see how Fox and Falco are doing.

Well, forget it, they're sleep-arguing. However, no one can hear them arguing, not even Lucario and Mewtwo, whose room is right next to theirs. Snake's and Sonic's room are on the other side of their room. They like everyone else are sleeping soundly.

The next day, the three best cooks in (Captain Falcon, Zelda, and Kirby) were in the kitchen. The three of were wearing chef hats. Captain Falcon and Zelda were wearing lab coats; since the aprons were too dirty. Kirby couldn't wear a lab coat since he's just a pink ball with two hands and two feet. Captain Falcon was washing onions while Zelda cut the already washed onions while Kirby put eggs and strips of bacon on frying pans. There were four tables, which could fit up to 39 people. _A/N:__ Don't say that 39 is not a number that is divisible by 4, it's 40. I know that, but there is a reason why there are 4 tables with 39 seats._ Thirty-four those seats were filled, since I gotta include the Ice Climbers as two characters, the three chefs were still preparing food, and two characters (who may or may not have been revealed) weren't there. Ganondorf started crying during breakfast.

"Ganondorf, what's wrong?" Ike asked him.

"I can't eat this", he cried, "I'll eat my brethren!"

Link laughed and said, "Oh my God, seriously? That's pathetic from the King of Evil!"

Zelda then whispered to Ike and Link, "When will he realize it's just turkey bacon?" Ike and Link just started laughing even harder than before.

***IMPORTANT SCENE BELOW***

_A/N: Important scenes and events in this fanfic happen to have a script-like format. They are usually fight scenes, flashbacks, or just scenes that tell something crucially important in the story. _

After breakfast, Captain Falcon showed them the map room. It was a room with an enormous screen (actually several screens that can be combined into one) with lots of fancy buttons, yet even a stupid person would know what they do. He gave responsibility of what's going on outside to Mr. Game & Watch, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, and Pichu. Captain Falcon said that anyone is welcome to stay behind during battle and watch the map.

An hour later, in the map room…

Jigglypuff: Pikachu, check the main plaza to see if anything's happening there while I check north.

Pikachu: Nothing really, it's just a tumbleweed, I hope.

Jigglypuff: Same here.

Mr. Game & Watch: I got the same thing for the west.

Pichu: I just checked the east. Now let's see what's going on south of the main plaza. Wait, what's this-

Six red-orange dots appeared on Pichu's screen. An alarm heard across the whole base blared.

Pichu: What the hell is this? Did they arrive already?

Pikachu: Oh my God, we gotta alarm everyone else!

Pikachu and Pichu ran to the others yelling "Mayday! Mayday! Six of Faptain Calcon's soldiers have arrived in the city! This is not a drill!"

Kirby: Already? I knew they might come, but just six?

Ganondorf: Ya see! Doug should've just let me and Bowser handle it!

Captain Falcon: We gotta do this together! Are you ready to fight?

Everybody: Yeah!

Captain Falcon: Then let's go and fight!

Finally, this chapter is over! It took a whole week to type this up!

Next time on Smashite: The Battle Begins.


End file.
